Legado
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: La era de paz termino. Un nuevo mundo de guerra, conflictos y oscuridad comienza, pero una luz ya olvidada ha sido vista y el ultimo maestro intentara sacarla a lucir. La luz del legado de Son Goku. La luz de la Voluntad de Fuego. NaruSaku Db/Z/Gt/Naruto
1. Prologo I

**Legado**

**Prologo I: ¡El destino de la Tortuga! ¡El cataclismo!**

Luego de la desaparición de Goku, los días se hicieron rápidos y podrían ser resumidos fácilmente. 18, la querida esposa de Krilin sufrió una triste muerte por una descompostura en los implantes biónicos del Dr. Gero y lamentablemente Bulma ya no estaba viva para arreglar dicha compostura. Su hija Maron se marchó de casa para formar su propia familia. Sintiendo que ya no era necesaria su presencia, el anciano y antiguo guerrero, inicio un viaje alrededor del mundo para continuar con su paralizado entrenamiento.

Este viaje tomo años, aun para la avanzada edad del guerrero este seguía mostrando su característica vitalidad como una de las personas más fuertes de la tierra. Logro alcanzar un nuevo nivel de fuerza y conocimiento, así como una gran paz mental. Durante este viaje sucedieron muchas cosas. Muchos amigos partieron. Vegeta, Tenshinhan, Gohan, Milk, Videl, y casi todos. Tan solo quedaban el, el viejo Roshi y Jajirobe; este último por las semillas del ermitaño, ¿Quién sabría que consumirlas tan seguido podrían provocar longevidad? Pero llego a un final con la despedida del último de ellos. Un último que causaría el final de su viaje alrededor del mundo.

"Ya solo quedamos nosotros." Krilin comento dejando flores sobre la tumba. Junto a él, su maestro simplemente observaba nostálgico, recordando los tiempos de las grandes aventuras durante la larga vida de Goku. En este momento presenciaban la despedida a uno de los últimos miembros de la Escuela de Artes Marciales Kame Sennin: Yamcha, el bandido del desierto. "Y pensar que recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando lo conocí en el torneo de las artes marciales." El tono del ex-monje era amargo.

"Así es el ciclo de la vida, Krilin. Es lo único contra lo que no podemos luchar: el paso del tiempo." Fue la respuesta sabia de su maestro. Ambos se comenzaron alejar de la tumba. "¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Krilin?" pregunto curioso Roshi.

"La familia de Goku se mudó hace mucho del monte Paoz. Ya que mi esposa e hija murieron, y la familia de mi hija ya es independiente me voy a mudar allí." Krilin dejo de caminar, Roshi se detuvo para a observar a su ultimo discípulo en la tierra. "Planeo asentarme como otro ermitaño tortuga, Maestro… si no le importa, claro está." Confeso un poco apenado.

"Por supuesto, hace mucho tiempo que sobrepasaste mis poderes, llegando a ser verdaderamente el humano más fuerte sobre la tierra. Tan solo te pido que me vengas a visitar de vez en cuando." Respondió divertido. El dúo detuvo su charla para notar a cierto gato volador durmiente. La pequeña criatura azul de larga edad estaba dormida sobre la tumba de Yamcha, ambos ancianos miraron tristemente esta situación. "¿Te encargaras de Puar?" pregunto con cuidado.

"Si, sin Yamcha no sé qué le pasara. Además tú tienes a Tortuga como compañía, creo que Puar estará bien conmigo, en especial después de la muerte de Oolong." Confeso deprimido.

"Quiera o no admitirlo, ambos eran buenos amigos." agrego Roshi. "Bien, entonces lo dejo en tus manos. Debo regresar a Kame House."

"Por supuesto, ¿quiere que lo lleve, Maestro?" pregunto en respuesta su fiel discípulo.

"No te preocupes, recuerdas que aunque seas más fuerte que yo, sigo siendo un gran maestro. ¡Gamera!" invoco el anciano con su bastón. Acto seguido apareció una tortuga de coloración negra volando en espiral en el cielo.

"Oigo y obedezco, Maestro." Dijo cortésmente la tortuga mientras aterrizaba frente al anciano de larga barba. Con dificultad el anciano se subió a la espalda de dicha tortuga. "¿A dónde quiere ir?"

Dando una breve pausa el anciano se dirigió a su antiguo discípulo. "Bien, Krilin. Nos estamos viendo." El estudiante aún estaba sorprendido al ver tal aparición, cosa que no habia visto en su vida. A pesar de todos los años de conocerlo, aun le sorprendía. Sin decir nada, afirmo en respuesta. "¡A Kame House, Gamera!" Girando a gran velocidad, la tortuga se refugió en su coraza, para sacar fuego por los orificios, rápidamente se elevó en los cielos, desapareciendo en la lejanía.

Krilin espero a que desapareciera de vista para luego tomar al anciano gato y desaparecer en el cielo en la dirección contraria. Poco sabia Krilin que esta sería la última circunstancia de paz en que vería a su maestro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Krilin ordenaba la casa de Goku. Estaba empolvada y abandonada, todo sucio y roto. Tendría un arduo trabajo que hacer antes de poder asentarse correctamente en este lugar. Era una suerte que a pesar de su larga edad, energía no le faltaba.

Puar despertó con todo el bullicio. De inmediato noto que ya no estaba en el cementerio, y por supuesto noto la vieja casa en la que se encontraba. Era la de Goku, la de su familia. "Veo que despertaste." Comento el anciano Krilin. En un principio Puar lo observo desconcertado, pero él no espero a que se repusiera. "Si no te molesta, vivirás conmigo de ahora en adelante." Le digo cortésmente.

"¿En la casa de Goku?" pregunto curioso. **[[N/a: Según Dragon Ball Wiki Puar es macho, masculino XD]]**

"Hace bastante tiempo que su familia dejo de vivir aquí, y considerando que ambos estamos solos, es mejor vivir en compañía." Comento optimistamente el anciano. El gato asintió, alegrándose de que no estaría solo de ahora en adelante. Después de todo, Krilin era uno de los grandes amigos de Yamcha después de todos estos años, incluso con la partida de Goku.

Sin duda que los años por venir no serían para nada aburridos

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era una noche tranquila en Monte Paoz. Puar dormía tranquilamente en su cama y habitación. Krilin se encontraba en meditación, la casa conjunta a la de la familia de Goku. El hogar original de Son Gohan y Son Goku durante la niñez de este último. De alguna manera era fácil meditar en este lugar. Tal vez por las memorias que este lugar tenía.

Esta paz termino abruptamente. Los animales terrestres como dinosaurios, leones y otros salvajes comenzaban a gruñir en las lejanías. Otros voladores como aves o dinosaurios con alas emprendían el vuelo en direcciones varias. Esto no paso desapercibido para Krilin. Algo malo iba a pasar, sus sentidos simplemente se lo decían. A gran velocidad entro a la casa y despertó al gato durmiente. "¡Puar, despierta!" grito el anciano.

"Que… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" gruño medio dormido. Krilin lo tomo en brazos.

"No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Uno terrible." Rápidamente salió a la puerta de la casa, preparándose para lo peor. A Puar se le salió el sueño inmediatamente al ver el espectáculo ante sus ojos. Los animales corrían como locos, las aves volaban confusas llegando a caer del vuelo o chocando entre ellas. Pasaron unos minutos con este caos cuando comenzó.

La tierra rugió, en un principio tan solo era sonido, pero el sonido se transformó en movimiento. La tierra se movió de una forma estruendosa, un terremoto solo comparable a una destrucción de Cell o Buu. Grietas pasaron por la tierra. Notando este peligro, Krilin tomo a Puar y se elevó en el cielo a una distancia segura de la tierra. Entonces noto que el cielo se nublaba, siguiendo de truenos, vientos potentes y una poderosa lluvia. Alarmado el ermitaño reciente se percató de algo importante.

"¡Maestro Roshi!" grito.

Sin esperar y sin preocuparse por el estado de la casa voló a toda velocidad hacia Kame House, Puar estaba entre sus brazos sostenido fuertemente. El clima no hacia fácil el vuelo, pero no le impidió volar a una velocidad grande. En cuestión de minutos ya estaba sobre el océano a una altura segura. El mar se movía como nunca, marejadas de un lado a otro, azotando todas las costas. Dejando esos pensamientos de destrucción, Krilin llego a la isla.

Desde lejos noto que la casa característica ya no estaba y temió lo peor. Pronto sus miedos terminaron al sentir un Ki familiar. Al acercarse más noto al anciano sostenido desde la única palmera en la isla, y bajo él su fiel tortuga. De inmediato aterrizo junto a su maestro.

"No sabe la alegría que me da verlo." Grito por sonido de truenos, viento y marea. "¿Dónde está Kame House?"

"¡La guarde en su Capsula para evitar daños!" contesto. "¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" pregunto Roshi preocupado.

"No tengo idea, pero lo que fuera parece ser a nivel mundial. ¡Vamos donde Dende!" sin decir nada más tomo a Tortuga sobre su espalda, a Roshi lo tomo de su mano derecha, mientras Puar estaba entre su brazo izquierdo. "Lo llevaría sobre mi espalda también y sobre Tortuga, pero sería demasiado peligroso con este viento." En anciano asintió, estando más pendiente de su agarre a la mano de Krilin.

A gran velocidad por el cielo, Krilin se elevó, preocupando a todos los pendientes de él. "¿No crees que es un poco peligroso estar tan cerca de las nubes?" pregunto Roshi en un gran grito.

"¡Si queremos evitar el clima debemos sobrepasar las nubes!" Fue la respuesta del anciano discípulo. "No se preocupen, tengo un plan."

Ya a una cercanía notable de las nubes, Krilin se detuvo. Cerrando sus ojos concentro su Ki en su cuerpo, para crear un aumento rápido. Con un grito expulso gran parte de Ki, creando una enorme corriente de aire el cual alejo las nubes y la tormenta, momentáneamente. Sin esperar a que se cerrara el pasadizo lo atravesó.

Ya estaban a salvo, pero no podían ver tierra desde ahí, tan solo nubes negras.

Gracias a que estaban sobre las nubes tenían la oportunidad de volver a ver salir el sol del horizonte, una vista que ninguno en la tierra tenía la oportunidad de ver. Dando un suspiro, Krilin se puso paralelamente a la tierra, para subir a Roshi y Tortuga sobre él, aun con Puar en sus brazos, voló al Templo Sagrado de Kami-Sama. Ahora el hogar de Dende.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Por la presencia Ki latente en lo alto del cielo, el grupo formado por Krilin, Roshi, Tortuga y Puar, podrían decir que estaban por sobre la tierra sagrada de Karin. Para confirmarlo estaba la torre que pese a terremoto aun constante se mantenía en pie y firme. Al pasar por el final de la torre vieron que Karin y Jajirobe no estaban presentes. Sin detenerse continuaron su camino hasta el templo sagrado, también llamado la plataforma celeste. **[[N/a: Solo le llaman Plataforma Celeste en un capitulo, durante la saga posterior a la derrota de Piccolo Daimaho con el Puño de Goku, lo dice Shenlong al revivir a los que Piccolo mato.]]**

Al llegar estaban Dende, Mr. Popo, Maestro Karin y Jajirobe. Los cuatro observaron a los nuevos llegados. "Dende, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" pregunto Krilin sin rodeos. El Kami-Sama actual mostraba ya edad de experiencia, todo un Namekusei en etapa de adultez. Ya sin su problemas de confianza.

"Es un suceso normal en la tierra, o mejor dicho en el universo." Explico calmadamente. "En mi planeta sucedió y ahora sucede en la tierra."

"Espera, ¿te refieres a ese suceso atmosférico, el que casi extermino la vida en tu planeta?" preguntó asustado.

"Es una forma de control del universo, Krilin. Cada cierta cantidad de tiempo en cada planeta sucede y aquí no habia ocurrido desde hace más de dos mil años." Termino su explicación. "Este clima durara por lo menos unos meses, así como los terremotos continuos. Pueden quedarse en el templo sagrado hasta que todo termine."

Con esas palabras todos quedaron en silencio. Una etapa oscura se avecinaba a la humanidad, que cambiaría toda la vida actual e incluso la historia en general de este mundo. Así terminaba la era de paz que inicio hace tiempo con un Rey del mundo. Un solo gobernante justo que unió a todos los pueblos, creando ciudades autosuficientes y modernas. ¿Qué destino tendría la humanidad? Poco sabía el ermitaño que era hora del ocaso de la humanidad. Una era de oscuridad completa, guerra, conflicto, desconfianza y pena.

Una era que sería marcada por una sola palabra.

Ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**"¡Volvemos a empezar! ¡La historia se escribira de nuevo! ¡A enorme velocidad...!" no estoy muy seguro de eso ultimo. En fin, ahora si mi conciencia esta tranquila. Comenzaremos como debe ser, poco a poco veremos el mundo de Dragon Ball cambiado al mundo de Naruto. Todo este tiempo estube haciendo una ardua investigacion (Err... ¿Acaso sone como Jiraiya?) y me di cuenta de muchas incongruencias y errores graves en la historia, por otro lado no hubiera progresado como me gustaria.**

**¡Ahora si comenzamos con el pie derecho! Espero muchos Reviews y ya estoy haciendo la parte dos del prologo. solo que no tengo mucho tiempo disponible, tengo que darle atencion a muchas cosas. Como siempre este fanfic sera desde ahora y para siempre "NaruSaku"**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente parte.**

**...Aquel mañana ya se olvido! ¡volvamos todos a recuperar! ¡En la batalla que va a iniciar!  
>Chaos Control! <strong>


	2. Prologo II

**Legado**

**Prologo II: Vida y obra de Rikudou Sennin**

El sol salía de su escondite iniciando un nuevo día en Monte Paoz. Ya dos décadas pasaron desde el incidente climático a escala global cambiando por completo la ambientación de la tierra, o por lo menos casi toda la tierra. En Monte Paoz todo se quedó intacto, cubierto de aquel bosque denso lleno de vegetación y vida animal, casi como si fuera el deseo de una divinidad superior. No todos habían tenido tanta suerte, uno de los ejemplos más claros era la Sagrada Región de Karin, hogar de dicho maestro y su torre. Ahora era un árido y seco desierto, dejando a la lejana torre en una zona bastante aislada y con difícil acceso por su alta temperatura de día y baja de noche.

El sol contrastaba contra la casa en Monte Paoz. Su color rosado resaltaba las palabras 'Kame House' en la parte superior, era el nuevo hogar del par de maestros. A la tristeza de Roshi los años tomaron lo mejor de su querida tortuga, quien ahora los había abandonado ante la muerte. Ahora eran solo ellos y Puar, quien había bebido del elixir de la vida junto Krilin. Fue la decisión de ambos, no dejarían vivir a Roshi solo, no sin su querida tortuga.

La vieja casa de Goku, la cual era de él y de su abuelo antes de que este primero se casara aún se mantenía en pie y era usado como lugar de meditación, ahí estaban en par de maestros meditando. Puar estaba en compañía de Gamera en el interior de la casa tortuga. Este decidió vivir junto a su maestro luego del gran cataclismo, también como un leve sustituto a Tortuga.

Actualmente la población mundial se redujo a un nivel alarmante, no tanto como en Namekusei donde solo quedo uno a cargo de repoblar a toda la raza. En esta ocasión tan solo había sobrevivido un décimo de la población humana, pero la tecnología fue reducida. Todas las invenciones de Corporación Capsula pérdidas para siempre, salvo unas capsulas que guardaban Jajirobe, Krilin y Roshi. La falta de tecnología creo un alto caos, lo que llevo a la gente a pelearse los unos a los otros para luego abandonar los restos de las ciudades y dispersarse en el nuevo mundo creado.

Este asentamiento y violencia llevo a varios confortamientos por parte de Krilin y Roshi para defender su hogar que de una u otra manera lograban auto-sustentarse. Era increíble lo bajo que podía caer la humanidad si se encontraba en la desesperación. Producto de ello aparecieron muchos huérfanos, niños sin familia, sin hogar. Terminando en la situación actual.

El sonido de una muchedumbre alarmo a los maestros. Encargándose de dejar a Puar en su casa esperaron a los atacantes afuera. La sorpresa fue que no iban con intenciones de atacarle. El grupo de personas perseguían a un muchacho, no con más de ocho años de edad. Molestos ante esta actitud, Krilin y Roshi se dispusieron a ayudarlo. Los hombres iban con palas, rastrillos y cuchillos para atacar el inocente muchacho. Ya cansado de tanto correr este cayó al suelo cerrándolo los ojos y esperando su inminente fin.

Golpe que nunca llego.

Con gran maestría el par de ancianos incapacitaron a la muchedumbre. Sus velocidades y fuerzas eran incomparables. En media milésima de segundo el anciano más bajo desaparecía y reaparecía tras dos oponentes y los noqueaba con tan solo un golpe en la nuca. El segundo que era un poco más alto, era más lento pero no significaba que fuera menos eficaz. Evadía fácilmente los cuchillos para luego golpearlos en el estómago o en la cabeza de una patada. En menos de diez segundos veinte personas estaban inconscientes, el resto ya espantado ante tal demostración de poder levanto a sus amigos caídos y huyeron.

Lentamente Krilin se acercó al muchacho quien mantenía los ojos cerrados. "¡No me haga daño por favor!" grito espantado.

"Calma muchacho." Pidió Krilin al ver la desesperación en el joven. "Nadie va a hacerte daño."

"Los malos ya se fueron." Comento ahora el segundo y más bajo anciano.

"¿De-de verdad?"

Y entonces fue cuando ambos maestros lo vieron. El muchacho de aproximadamente ocho años de edad abrió sus ojos en su dirección. El cuarteto de ojos se encontró con la versión de ojos más jóvenes y era una verdadera rareza, por no ponerle otra palabra de clasificación. Claro que considerando que ya conocían extraterrestres, visitaron otros planetas y conocían el extraño tercer ojo de Tenshinhan, no era tanta la sorpresa como la que tendría un humano normal.

El extraño ojo se caracterizaba por ser de un color gris con varios círculos internos, hasta llegar al punto negro en el centro. Jamás habían visto algo así antes.

"Entonces, ¿Esa es la razón por la que te persiguen?" preguntó Krilin. Era lamentable, pero era la naturaleza humana. El miedo a lo desconocido y diferente.

"Por favor, no me haga daño." Suplico el muchacho.

"No te preocupes que ya te lo dije. Nadie te dañara." Repitió Krilin. "Ahora vamos a nuestra casa, tienes muchas heridas y necesitamos curarte." Con cuidado llevaron al pequeño niño a Kame House sin saber que este acontecimiento sería la primera ficha de domino en caer para la fila de acontecimientos que movería al mundo desde sus raíces.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" pregunto Roshi encontrándose en la puerta de su casa, Krilin estaba en su costado izquierdo. El muchacho a quien habían entrenado los últimos seis años se marchaba de casa a la edad de catorce años.

"Sé que ustedes me podrían enseñar muchas cosas más, pero suficiente hicieron con enseñarme a defenderme. No quiero aprender lo que ustedes saben, quiero hacerlo por mí mismo. Además en este momento el mundo necesita ayuda, más que nunca necesitan a alguien que los guie por el buen camino. Un camino que los logre llevar a la paz. Una vez que lo entienda, se lo diré al mundo entero. Por eso no puedo quedarme aquí, seguro con ustedes." Dijo alegremente el muchacho.

"Es tu decisión entonces." Dijo esta vez Krilin. "Espero que descubras todo lo que pueden hacer esos ojos, ¿Qué nombre le habías puesto?" pregunto un tanto dudoso.

"Rinnegan."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cincuenta años han pasado desde la última vez que vieron al muchacho, pero los rumores lograron mantenerlos al tanto. Ahora había descubierto las habilidades de su, ahora, famoso ojo y comenzó a enseñarlas alrededor del mundo, junto a las enseñanzas buscando un camino a la paz de todos los conflictos en esta terrible era de caos. Roshi y Krilin no podían estar más orgullosos. Por supuesto, después de todo eran los maestros del ahora llamado Rikudou Sennin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mientras tanto en el otro mundo se realizaba una acción muy especial. La mantención de la lavadora de almas que ocurría cada quinientos años, anteriormente era cada dos mil, pedo desde el episodio y caos traído por Janemba decidieron darle mayor seriedad al asunto. La máquina fue momentáneamente detenida para que los ogros pudieran limpiar cada una de las partes en su interior, pero lo que ninguno de los ogros encargados en tal mantención noto fue la fisura pequeñísima en uno de los tubos que llevaban los pensamientos sucios a los tanques.

El resultado era una pequeña masa purpura oculta dentro de la máquina, esperando que los ogros la abrieran para escapar. Los ogros cambiaron el tubo sin notar la fisura ni la masa purpura que se alejaba de ellos. Con gran cuidado subió las escaleras llegando hasta la sala de Enma-Daio-Sama. Usando gran precaución la masa se escabullo por los rincones de la gran sala, aprovechando que el gran guardián estaba ocupado con el destino de las almas al otro mundo.

Logro llegar al otro extremo, pasado por el largo camino que las almas recorrían, hasta llegar a una gran montaña cubierta por una densa niebla. El lugar era llamado la montaña de los cinco elementos, lugar de unión entre el mundo de los vivos y el otro mundo. Con gran lentitud y cuidado evadió a la gran guardiana del caldero: Annin; y su ayudante: Son Gohan, el abuelo de Goku.

Finalmente descendió de la colina hacia el otro lado llegando a la gigantesca puerta y usando su gran viscosidad la atravesó. Finalmente logro su gran objetivo: El mundo humano.

Ya alejado de la gran entrada al otro mundo llego hasta una zona parcialmente aislada en el mundo. Un frondoso bosque. Logrando llegar hasta aquí sin perseguidores del otro mundo o de Enma-Daio-Sama se dispuso a mutar. Moviéndose a gran velocidad comenzó moverse girando sobre sí mismo aumentando a grandes proporciones su tamaño. De inmediato comenzó a tomar una forma definitiva.

En su lugar ahora estaba una gigantesca bestia de aspecto total negro. Tenía una especie de corona de cinco cuernos, un solo ojo que caracterizaba por ser de color gris con varios círculos, pero con la adición de varias aspas en cada una de las líneas de dicho ojo. Pese a que era importante, no era lo más característico de su forma. Lo que resaltaba eran las diez colas que poseía. En cuanto su desarrollo estuvo completo no tuvo miedo de hacer notar su presencia en el mundo causando enorme destrucción y muerte.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Roshi actualmente meditaba mientras Krilin hacia katas con pesos adicionales en sus brazos. Era una rutina diaria para una vida rutinaria. Pero toda rutina termina al momento de una intervención externa. En este caso, la dicha intervención externa fue la tremenda presencia de un Ki desconocido. Lo único característico era su grado de maldad pura. No era un Ki tan grande como el de Majin Buu, pero la calidad de maldad si era comparable a la de aquel demonio.

"¿Templo Sagrado?" pregunto Roshi, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"Nos vamos ahora." Sin pensarlo dos veces Krilin entro en la casa tomando al anciano gato que bebió del elixir de la vida para llevarlo junto a ellos. En cuestión de treinta minutos ya habían llegado a la Plataforma Celeste, preguntando la razón de aquel enemigo. "¿Qué ocurrió ahora?"

Kami-Sama, Mr. Popo, Krilin y Roshi se reunieron en una habitación específica del templo, la cual tenía una fuente de agua con la que se veía el mundo terrestre. Ahí observaban a la terrible bestia que se formó. Krilin y Roshi estaba aturdidos. "¿De dónde vino ese monstruo?" El Maestro Roshi fue lo suficientemente valiente para hablar primero.

"Vino desde el otro mundo. Una fuga inesperada de la Lavadora de Almas." Fue la respuesta de una voz no presente anteriormente.

"Hermana." Dijo Roshi sorprendido al verla.

"Ese tonto de Enma-Daio-Sama me envió con aquel mensaje. Pese a que no es una concentración de pensamientos tan grande a como lo fue Janemba puede ser bastante peligroso para la tierra." Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando notaron que la destrucción de dicha bestia fue detenida momentáneamente. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años de edad se paró frente a la bestia. Krilin y Roshi lo reconocieron al instante.

"¡Es…" iniciaron incrédulos los ancianos.

"…su estudiante." Termino Dende igualmente sorprendido.

No podían escuchar lo que el hombre decía, tan solo verlo. Pero haciendo unos gestos de mano y creando un raro sello una gigantesca succión capturo a la bestia para luego desaparecer en el interior del hombre. Todo Ki o presencia maligna desapareció en ese gesto.

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?" preguntó Krilin.

"Al parecer lo sello dentro de él." Fueron las palabras de Roshi. "En verdad que lo derroto por sí mismo."

"Increíble, nunca pensé que llegara a tener esa capacidad." Esta vez fue Krilin el que hablo. "¿Pero no podría escapar o algo?"

"Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver." Fue la respuesta Uranai Baba.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Y cincuenta años de paz pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Roshi se mantenía despierto en la noche pensando en las palabras de Dende y en los sucesos recientes.

"_Es asunto de ellos. Si quieren usar aquellas bestias como armas, que así sea. No interferiré."_

El famoso Rikudou Sennin había muerto. Era algo que Krilin y Roshi no tomaron muy bien, después de todo no era la primera vez que perdía un estudiante. Lo importante fue la decisión final del poderoso Ermitaño. Para evitar que la poderosa bestia renaciera al morir, Rikudou había dividido su poder en nueve bestias con colas. Mientras que su cuerpo lo sello en una propia luna que el creo con una de sus técnicas. Era sorprendente después de todo tanto Piccolo como el propio Roshi habían destruido la luna, tan solo que la segunda vez fue permanente para evitar que algún otro Saiyajin desconocido se transformara en aquella bestia descontrolada.

Ahora los hijos de Rikudou Sennin estaban luchando entre sí, tan solo porque el mayor de ellos era celoso de que el menor fuera elegido como sucesor y portador de sus sueños. Un mundo de paz.

Era triste saber que la época de guerra había vuelto. Esta vez usando a las habilidades de Rikudou Sennin y a las mismas bestias creadas por él como armas, sellándolas en personas para propagar poder y más guerra.

Nuevamente era el ocaso antes del amanecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**Y ahora regreso con la segunda parte del prologo. ¿Interesante? Eso espero. Tengo bastantes dudas respecto a los Doujutsu, tanto como el de la bestia como de Rikudou. ¿porque? Ambos son compartidos. Rinnegan y Sharingan. Decidi no relacionarlos y que fueran tan solo una coincidencia. Ahora la parte III del prologo conciste en la fundacion de Konoha y otro estudiante para Roshi y Krilin.**

**Solo dos cosas:  
>1) Tanto Puar, como Roshi y Krilin bebieron del Elixir de la vida, mas adelante se relatara como.<br>****2) Es verdad que Rikkudo fue entrenado por Krilin y Roshi, pero solo en la parte del entrenamiento basico. (los entrenamientos relatados durante el capitulo de Dragon Ball "El entrenamiento al estilo de roshi") No hubo manipulacion de Ki, ya que cuando Roshi y Krilin iban a enseñarselo, el propio estudiante decidio irse de viaje para entrenar por si solo. Ahi se entiendio que aprendio el solo sobre el Chakra.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.  
><em>¡Arte ninja! ¡Estilo de Autor!: ¡Chaos Control! <em>**

**¡Dejen Reviews!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V**


	3. Prologo III

**Legado**

**Prologo III: ¡Comienzan los discípulos de la voluntad de fuego! ¡El Profesor!**

Y así, desde la perspectiva de los maestros paso el tiempo en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. Los enfrentamientos entre pequeñas bandas de guerreros, ahora llamados ninja, con las habilidades de Rikudou Sennin, ahora llamadas Jutsus eran constantes. Las pequeñas bandas de guerreros se transformaron en clanes mientras que los señores feudales los contrataban para enfrentarse los unos a los otros. Así se hicieron conocidos mundialmente los dos clanes más reconocidos: los Uchiha, descendientes del hijo mayor de Rikudou y los Senju, descendientes del hijo menor.

Actualmente el antiguo Monte Paoz estaba situado en el llamado país del fuego. Claro que hubo enfrentamientos varios al momento de formar el país, pero Krilin y Roshi se mantuvieron neutrales. Su terreno no fue muy explorado por lo que le facilito la aceptación de su soberanía perpetua. Entonces llego una sorprendente noticia. Los clanes Senju y Uchiha planeaban una alianza, trayendo fin a los perpetuos enfrentamientos.

Esos sucesos nos llevan al día de hoy. El hermano menor del actual líder del clan Senju: Tobirama Senju se encontraba en una misión de reconocimiento para los límites de la futura aldea de Konoha. A gran velocidad se movía por los arboles analizando cada acantilado, montaña, riachuelo, y cualquier otro lugar que fuera señalable en el futuro mapa. Durante este reconocimiento encontró un par de casas: dos rosadas, mientras una tenía el estilo de construcción clásico oriental, la otra era más simple con un tejado rojo en punta; se caracterizaba por las palabras Kame House en la parte de enfrente.

La atención a las casas fue breve porque había algo más interesante justo en la parte de enfrente. Aunque fuera insólito dos ancianos luchaban. Un ninja acostumbrado a los combates como Tobirama no se molestaría o se sorprendería ante una batalla, pero esta estaba por mucho lejos del estándar. La velocidad era sorprendente. El par de ancianos realizaba un sinfín de intercambio de golpes, mientras simultáneamente los bloqueaban. El anciano de larga barba daba una patada baja, ocasionando que su oponente diera un salto hacia atrás, cayó sobre sus manos, para luego repeler y dar varias vueltas hacia tras a una velocidad impresionante.

El anciano de larga barba al notar que su ataque fallo volvió a levantar su guardia, mientras que el otro una vez tomando distancia igualmente levanto su guardia, pensando en su siguiente movimiento. Pero ambos ancianos sabían que estaban siendo mirados a sus espaldas.

"Parece que tendremos que detener nuestro combate por ahora." Comento Roshi.

"Si, aunque se estaba poniendo interesante." Reclamo Krilin un tanto desalentado. Ambos dieron una respetuosa reverencia dando oficialmente por terminado el combate para luego dar vuelta a su visitante.

"Lamento la intrusión." Dijo el joven seriamente. "Mi nombre es Tobirama Senju, me encuentro en una misión de reconocimiento." Confeso rápidamente. Debía ser honesto, aun siendo un poderoso ninja, la paz era primero y por palabras, aun debía medirse viendo la potente habilidad de ambos ancianos.

"Ambos somos Kame Sennin. Mi nombre es Roshi, él es Krilin." Ambos saludaron en reverencia.

"¿A qué se refiere con Misión de Reconocimiento?" pregunto esta vez Krilin.

"Bien, actualmente los clanes Senju y Uchiha han entablado la paz. Gracias a esto sumando con la alianza entre estos clanes y otros formamos lo que será Konoha, la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Ahora me encuentro en misión de reconocimiento para encontrar los límites de la aldea. Ustedes se encuentran hacia el exterior de la aldea en lo que llamamos el Bosque de la Muerte. No lo consideramos como parte de bosque porque comienza una zona montañosa, sin embargo es extraño que viva alguien en estas zonas debido a rara fauna peligrosa que vive aquí." Explico detalladamente.

Krilin y Roshi se rieron entre dientes. Esta parte era la menos afectada durante el cataclismo, gracias a esto muchas especies originales de esta zona lograron mantenerse con vida, no como fue la lamentable perdida de los dinosaurios. "Supongo que podríamos explicar todo mejor, ¿Qué tal si vamos adentro? ¿Desea un poco de te?" Ofreció por cortesía Roshi.

Tobirama miro inicialmente sospechoso, pero no pudiendo detectar alguna mala intención de parte de los ancianos acepto. Miro con sorpresa el interior de la casa rosada de madera. Era una bastante simple, adornada con fotos y mueblería simple. Lo que llamo la atención fue la tortuga y el gato que observaban la televisión. Era sorprendente que tuvieran tanto electricidad como recepción; en este momento las aldeas ocultas recién se estaban formando y muy pocas ciudades tenían centrales eléctricas o canales de televisión. Ambos ancianos observaron la expresión de sorpresa de Tobirama.

"Tenemos energía y televisión gracias a unos aparatos de tecnología previos a la gran catástrofe. La antena que poseemos puede alcanzar canales muy lejanos." Explico Krilin, mientras que Roshi tomaba asiento en la mesa frente a Tobirama.

"¿Previos a la gran catástrofe? Eso es imposible." Contesto rápidamente el joven Senju.

"Ah, digamos que somos más jóvenes de lo que parecemos y fue fácil rescatar algunos aparatos de la edad antigua." Contesto Krilin llegando con el té y con unos papeles en sus manos, los dejo frente al visitante. Este antes de comenzar a beberlo, le hecho una ojeada a los papeles. Fue una suerte que no lo bebiera porque de lo contrario lo hubiera escupido ante la incredulidad.

Reviso tres veces para asegurarse que leía bien. "Estos, estos son documentos de la propiedad. ¡De esta propiedad!" grito incrédulo. "Pero de la era previa al cataclismo. ¡Tan solo los museos poseen documentos tan antiguos!" No solo eran legibles, estaban en excelente estado, como si todo este tiempo hubieran estado guardados en una carpeta lejos de las inclemencias de tiempo. "_Estos ancianos son mucho más viejos de lo que aparentan. Pero… no detecto nada anormal. No es Genjutsu, ni si quiera detecto Kinjutsu._"

El joven decidió no hablar, si no investigar más profundamente. Observo los alrededores de la casa. "_¡Las fotos!_" En efecto, las fotos en las paredes y muebles mostraban la verdad de los ancianos. Un joven muy similar a Krilin estaba varias de las fotografías: En algunas de niño, otras de joven, ya sea con un niño u hombre de cabello negro, o con una joven rubia; también estaba una niña la cual crecía hasta convertirse en anciana. El único factor que se mantenía era el segundo anciano; Roshi. Estaba igual que en todos los cuadros en los que aparecía. "_¡No están mintiendo! De alguna manera han logrado mantenerse en el tiempo._" Para corroborarlo podía ver el fondo de las fotos: algunas eran en una isla, otras en esta misma zona, pero las más importantes eran en una ciudad con tecnología que no concia y muy avanzada.

"Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en este lugar." Dijo el ninja a los ancianos.

"Se podría decir eso." Confeso apenado Krilin.

Con esta conversación dio inicio a la integración de la lejana Kame House a la nueva aldea de Konoha, y el sorpresivo comienzo de una amistad.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Está seguro de esto Tobirama-sensei?" preguntó el primero de los Chunin y más cercano al hombre de pelo blanco. Este joven era seguido por otros dos, hombre y mujer de su misma edad. El cuarteto rodeaba el temible Bosque de la muerte, por un camino oculto en el bosque de Konoha. "Se creó esta senda hace tiempo, pero parece que nadie la cruza jamás. Dicen que es peligroso."

"No te preocupes Hiruzen. Yo y Hashirama hemos pasado muchas veces. Ahora vamos a conocer a unos amigos nuestros." Explico vagamente. Sin seguir dudando el cuarteto siguió caminando hasta llegar a una montaña. Tardaron un poco en subirla pero al llegar a la cima notaron que había dos casas. Por el marco de la ventana se podía ver a dos ancianos jugando Shoji. Mientras una tortuga y un extraño gato azul observaban. "Roshi, Krilin." Saludo interrumpiendo la partida de ambos.

"Ah, Tobirama Senju. Aun no logramos terminar nuestro juego de Shoji." Dijo Krilin. Toda oración termino al ver a sus dos acompañantes. "Veo que trajiste compañía." Agrego alegremente. El par de ancianos se levantó de su zona de descanso para salir al exterior y presentarse correctamente. "Soy Krilin Kame Sennin."

"Y yo Roshi Kame Sennin." Agrego el segundo anciano con gafas de sol.

Ante el alto respeto, y extraño para la época, el trio Chunin respondió.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi."

"Koharu Utatane."

"Homura Mitokado."

"Y son mis estudiantes, bueno, lo eran hasta que aprobaron sus Exámenes Chunin." Concluyo el joven Senju.

"Entonces debo suponer que esto no es solo una visita social, ¿Verdad?" Tobirama sonrió con la deducción de Krilin.

"Recuerdo que ustedes decían que habían tenido un estudiante antes, o en caso de Roshi varios más." El par de ancianos asintieron. "¿Podrían escoger a uno de ellos o tal vez todos?" preguntó curioso.

Ahora con los varios años de amistad el hermano menor del Hokage había sido maravillado con las habilidades de Taijutsu de los ancianos. Ni siquiera un ninja especializado en ese ámbito podría igualarles ni remotamente en batalla y fácilmente podría decir que jamás había visto sus habilidades reales. Era una verdadera desgracia que no formaran parte de los Shinobi del pueblo.

"¿Estudiantes?" preguntó el trio sorprendidos por las palabras de su Sensei, quien solo afirmo con su cabeza.

"Supongo que podría ver quien es apto y quién no." Krilin observo al trio de jóvenes. Inicio con Homura, manteniendo su mirada fija atreves de las gafas que el joven usaba. Después de esto poso su mano en la cabeza del joven para luego cerrar los ojos concentrándose. El resto de los jóvenes observaban atentos al igual que Tobirama, pero fue fácilmente distraído por Roshi.

"¿Cómo se encuentra Hashirama?"

"¿Ah? Bastante bien, pese a la traición de Madara Uchiha todo sigue en orden. Posiblemente mañana venga para retarles a otra partida de Shoji." Confeso alegremente. Entre esta conversación ocurría el final de análisis del primer alumno terminaba.

Lentamente Krilin abrió sus ojos y observo al joven. "Lamentablemente no está en tu afinidad." Confeso deprimentemente Krilin. "Puedo ver que eres valiente, fuerte e inteligente. Tanto como tu preocupación como tu cabeza están en los lugares correctos: la seguridad de tu pueblo, pero siento que no podrías desarrollar las habilidades del estilo Kame Sennin correctamente." Explico detalladamente. El joven inicialmente se sintió mal, pero fue repuesto ante la sonriente mirada del anciano. "Podrás llegar lejos en otros ámbitos, pero este no es tu camino."

Caminando lentamente llego al siguiente miembro: la joven llamada Koharu. Repitió la misma acción que en Homura. Al principio la observo directamente a los ojos, casi como buscando algo en su interior, luego poniendo una mano en la cabeza se concentró. En tan solo unos momentos volvió a hablar. "El grupo es más importante que cualquiera de sus miembros individuales." Fueron las palabras inmediatas al joven. Esto sorprendió al resto puesto que aquel era su lema, el cual no había dicho jamás a este anciano.

"So-sorprendente." Aclamo impresionado Senju.

"Serias una gran líder en un puesto estratégico, pero ese pensamiento tan estrecho, si es mirado tan concentradamente, puede ser contraproducente. Tienes valores, fuerza y voluntad. Rara vez conozco personas con todas estas cualidades. Lamentablemente tampoco podrías progresar en el estilo Kame Sennin. Al igual que a tu compañero de equipo te obstaculizaría y podría ser peligroso para ti y para los que te rodean." Fue la explicación del Krilin.

Finalmente llego al último objetivo de su análisis.

"Veamos, Hiruzen Sarutobi." Murmuro para repetir el mismo procedimiento estándar. Miro los ojos del muchacho. Esta vez fue diferente. La expresión de Krilin cambio a sorpresa y luego a intriga. Tardo mucho menos en revisar sus ojos y de inmediato paso a poner la mano en su cabeza, casi parecía impaciente. En tan solo dos minutos desprendió la mano de su cabeza. "Eres valeroso y bien centrado. Puedo ver fácilmente las enseñanzas de los hermanos Senju en ti, algo que cuesta encontrar en este mundo tan oscuro."

Tobirama miro intrigado por el cambio de actitud de Krilin, recordando algo que paso hace unos meses.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Los ancianos Roshi y Krilin se sentaban en compañía de los hermanos Senju en una calmada conversación amistosa. Por alguna razón la sabiduría de los ancianos había atraído a los ninja queriendo saber y conocer más a estas singulares personas. La conversación actual era una bastante filosófica, sobre las creencias de los hermanos Senju, llamando la atención el pensamiento de Hashirama Senju. Lo que él llamaba la voluntad de fuego._

_La creencia de que el amor era la respuesta para terminar con la guerra. Que todo ninja verdadero de Konoha debe amar, creer, proteger y luchar por el bien del pueblo y de lo que cree. De ahí venia la verdadera fuerza del Shinobi para seguir luchando contra viento y marea, con una gran fuerza de voluntad. Es un símbolo de fe y esperanza en los que creen en los sueños y esperanzas para el futuro._

_Krilin guardo silencio por unos momentos al escuchar la explicación. "Voluntad de fuego." Repitió como si las palabras significaran mucho a él. "Siempre quise encontrarle un nombre a aquello que vi en mi mejor amigo. Esa tranquilidad y seguridad que hace sentir que no importa que tan mal este todo, siempre terminara bien. Esa confianza que te hace creer en un mañana… si, Voluntad de Fuego. Puedo creer en eso."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Entonces Tobirama sonrió. Él y su hermano se enteraron desde el inicio de que Hiruzen llevaba más fuerte la voluntad de fuego que cualquiera y al parecer eso es lo que buscaba el anciano maestro en su futuro discípulo, aquel que demuestre ese resplandor y que quemara más fuerte que el sol.

"Al parecer he encontrado al nuevo discípulo de la Escuela de la tortuga de Artes Marciales. Hiruzen Sarutobi." Completo Krilin. "¿Estás de acuerdo?"

"¡Claro!" grito con fuerza. "¡Sería un honor!" Si su Sensei quisiera que esos ancianos lo entrenaran es porque debía ser algo importante.

"Excelente, comenzaremos desde mañana." Intervino Roshi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El cuarteto de visitantes se había marchado y de inmediato Roshi y Krilin comenzaron con una conversación final. "¿Pudiste verlo?" preguntó Krilin. Roshi en respuesta sonrió. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía aquel entusiasmo en su ex discípulo. "Sus ojos. Sé que no era tan fuerte aquel brillo como el de Goku, pero sé que aquel muchacho está destinado a cosas grandiosas."

"Lo se Krilin, lo sé."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era un nuevo amanecer en la gloriosa aldea de Konoha. Poco a poco se revelaban nuevas construcciones cortesía del propio Hokage gracias a su elemento Mokuton. En tan solo un par de años Konoha ya era dueña de un amplio número de edificios y construcciones, que con el tiempo se iban incrementando a medida que los nuevos aldeanos iban llegando a la seguridad de esta aldea. El sol mostraba sus primeros rayos del cielo mientras que la gente despertaba agradecida.

Por lo menos casi todos ellos miraban agradecidos. Salvo cierto Chunin de Konoha. Hiruzen Sarutobi maldecía en voz baja. No podría comparar la humillación a lo que le sucedía ahora. Él trotaba alrededor de Konoha repartiendo leche y debía terminar temprano o no desayunaría. Lo que era peor es que al día siguiente tendría que usar un caparazón de tortuga. Y por supuesto cerciorándose de que cumpliera su entrenamiento estaba Krilin trotando junto a él, pero a diferencia de su infeliz estudiante, el anciano mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los días de entrenamiento habían regresado.

Toda esta situación las observaban un par de ojos celosos. El rival del privilegiado Sarutobi. Danzo Shimura.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**¡Yyyyyy... Corten! ¡Se imprime! No, no tengo tinta. Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, ¿que puedo decir? fue una espera breve pero solo porque tenia un breve periodo de tiempo libre. Y asi termina el primer estudiante de la voluntad de fuego. Ahora viene otro ¿Alguien puede adivinar? ¿Si? ¿No? Espero que las mujeres me perdonen por lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, pero el mundo del anime debia ver esto. Si creen que roshi es un pervertido, esperen ver a su... ¿Mejor estudiante? jejeje... **

**Trato de ordenar la historia de naruto lo mejor posible. Tengo entendido que cuando el primer hokage fue elegido, Madara escapo buscando venganza, posteriormente regresa y terminan matandose mutuamente (es es lo que saben los ninja, ustedes y yo sabemos que es mentira). Luego asume el siguiente Hokage, el hermano menor y finalmente durante la primera guerra ninja muere el segundo hokage, transformando a Hiruzen como el tercero. ¿Esta bien? ¿O tengo algun error?**

**Muchas gracias por todos los Reviews, esto anima mi fuego de la juventud! Yosh!**

**¡Arte ninja! ¡Estilo de Autor!: ¡Control Caos!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V**


	4. Prologo IV

**Legado**

**Prologo IV: ¡El prodigio del verdadero Kame Sennin! ¡Gama Sennin!**

Muchas catástrofes llegaron en los años por venir: El regreso de Madara Uchiha que trajo la muerte del primer Hokage; la coronación del segundo Hokage, Tobirama Senju; El inicio de la primera guerra ninja que trajo la muerte del Segundo Hokage y la coronación del tercero, el discípulo tanto del primero y segundo Hokage, y también discípulo de la escuela Kame Sennin: Hiruzen Sarutobi. Ahora era el momento de seguir el ciclo, aun siendo Hokage, Hiruzen tomo tres estudiantes Genin.

Jiraiya, Orochimaru y Tsunade eran los nombres de dichos Genin.

Pero en este momentos estamos en otro lugar. Roshi con los años había aprendido las ventajas de vivir cerca de una aldea, o más bien cerca de un baño de aguas termales. La vista era privilegiada y sin duda derrotaba cualquier programa de ejercicios que estuvieran dando en cualquier sintonía de la televisión. Es por eso que estamos aquí. Roshi observaba como si estuviera en el cielo a las bellezas Kunoichi que visitaban las relajantes aguas termales al aire libre y a pesar de todo su entrenamiento, dicha distracción era suficiente para no notar la presencia otra persona junto a él.

El anciano al sentir la risa pervertida regreso en sí. En milésimas se percató de la presencia y fue sorprendido. Podía ver el césped siendo aplastado por algo o alguien, pero simple veía atreves de ello. Otra vez sintió la risa pervertida, con gran velocidad dio un golpe en lo que parecía ser el origen de la voz. En un montón de humo apareció el misterio. Un muchacho de no más de doce o trece años de edad se hizo visible. "¿Cuál es tu problema anciano?" se quejó.

"Tu risa me distrae." Respondió dicho anciano con otra queja. "Pero ahora me intriga más tu técnica, ¿Cómo se llama?" pregunto curioso. Una técnica así no debía ser pasada por alto, no había sentido tantas posibilidades desde el reloj de Bulma, tan solo esperaba que no terminara de la misma manera.

"¿Por qué debería decirte?" dijo enfadado de su interrupción.

"Porque este anciano podría relatar a aquellas hermosas muchachas que hay un niño pervertido espiándolas." Respondió desafiante el antiguo maestro.

"¡Ah! Para ser tan viejo no eres muy listo, si me delatas tú también caerás conmigo." Dijo en defensa victoriosa.

"¿Eso crees?" Pregunto el anciano en un tono bastante divertido. "¡Oigan jovencitas! ¡Hay un pervertido aquí!" grito Roshi.

El muchacho desconocido miro con incredulidad extrema al anciano, para luego sentir una intención de asesinato proveniente de las jóvenes que intentaban relajarse. Trago sonoramente al ver cierta rubia resaltando entre ellas. "¡Vi-viejo estúpido! ¿Ve lo que provocó?" todo sonido murió al ver que el anciano se desvaneció lentamente resaltando su sonrisa en el rostro. "¿Un Bushin?" pregunto sorprendido, para luego recordar a las jóvenes que se acercaban en especial la misma rubia que observaba antes, solo que ahora estaba a escasos dos pasos de distancia. "Er… Tsunade…. ¿Hola?"

"Ji-ra-iya." Gruño con voz siniestra.

El niño de pelo blanco trago. Aquel anciano pagaría caro esta traición, pero para ello tendría que sobrevivir a la furia de su compañera de equipo. Sobra decir que esa fue la primera vez que estuvo al borde de la muerte, para la segunda aún faltaban varios años y por una criatura mucho mas temible.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cuatro años pasaron desde entonces. Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru fueron promovidos a Chunin. Ahora les daba a sus estudiantes la prueba final, la misma que le dio Tobirama Senju cuando él y sus compañeros de equipo fueron promovidos al mismo rango. En unos minutos el grupo formado por el Tercer Hokage y sus tres estudiantes, ahora Chunin, estaban en la parte de atrás del Bosque de la muerte. "Sensei, ¿Por qué nos trae a este lugar? Nadie vive por aquí." Fueron las palabras de Jiraiya.

"Tan solo he escuchado unos rumores tétricos sobre este lugar." Agrego Tsunade por una vez estando de acuerdo con su pervertido compañero de Equipo. Orochimaru se mantuvo en silencio, tenía las mismas preguntas en su cabeza, pero siempre pensaba que su Sensei tenía una razón para todo.

"Calma, ya llegaremos hasta arriba." Respondió vagamente Hiruzen, y en cuestión de minutos lo hicieron.

La clásica casa rosada acompañada de la solitaria choza clásica seguían en el mismo lugar, claro que fue parte del entrenamiento de Hiruzen el darle mantención a ambas casas, con esperanza uno de sus estudiantes podría repetirlo.

Los años transformaron la relación con los ermitaños tortuga a la misma que tenía con los hermanos Senju. Pese a eso, Hiruzen aun con el rango de Hokage mantenía el respeto alto por sus maestros, siendo fuentes de sabiduría en periodos difíciles. Por supuesto que este respeto fue ganado posterior a los entrenamientos iniciales. Los trabajos forzados como entrenamiento fueron difíciles de descifrar, pero cuando el entrenamiento termino estaba más allá de agradecido por los resultados.

Hiruzen golpeo la puerta de la casa. En unos segundos fue abierta sorprendiendo a los tres Chunin. Un gato volador fue quien respondió al llamado. "Ah, ¡Saru! Adelante, adelante." Invito el gato cortésmente a la sorpresa mayor de los jóvenes. "Y trajiste invitados. Krilin está arriba, iré a buscarlo. Pónganse cómodos." El gato voló a gran velocidad hacia la escalera mientras el grupo se acomodó de cuclillas alrededor de la mesa.

"¿Dónde está Roshi-sensei?" preguntó Sarutobi.

"En el baño, tardara un rato en aparecer." Fue la contestación de Puar.

"Sensei, ¿Quién era ese gato?" fue la pregunta inmediata de Jiraiya.

"¿y… estaba volando?" agrego Tsunade.

"Calma, todo será contestado en unos minutos, y respecto al vuelo el nació con esa habilidad." En cuanto termino de explicar regreso el gato junto a un anciano. Sarutobi se levantó de inmediato. "Krilin-sensei, ¿Cómo está?" pregunto cordial.

"Sabes que no necesitas ser tan formal en especial siendo el Hokage, muy bien. Tan solo dormía un poco. ¿Repites lo de Tobirama?" Respondió a la pregunta y luego fue su turno de preguntar al ver los tres jóvenes presentes.

Sarutobi rió. "¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo altas esperanzas en ellos, tal vez tengan a más de uno en esta ocasión."

"¿Cómo el tiempo pasa?" dijo Roshi llegando de golpe a la sala. "Ahora nos traes a tus estudiantes."

"Roshi-sensei." Saludo otra vez Hiruzen. "Ahora que estamos todos creo que podre explicarles. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru. Si les traje aquí es porque no tengo nada más que enseñarles, el resto ya queda por su cuenta. El ultimo favor que puedo hacerles es dejar que Roshi-sensei y Krilin-sensei les evalúen para que aprendan su Taijutsu, solo si están de acuerdo en ello."

"¿Estos ancianos? ¿Enseñarnos Taijutsu? No me haga reír, Sensei. Los sapos del Monte Myobokuzan me entrenarían mejor que ellos." Replico burlándose el Gama Sennin en entrenamiento, Tsunade y Orochimaru pudieron no decir nada al respecto pero tenían las mismas dudas que su compañero de equipo.

"Puedo ver que tienen las mismas dudas." Comento Roshi. "¿Qué tal si les demostramos de que esta hecho el Estilo Kame Sennin?" le pregunto a Krilin.

"Mmm… sería interesante, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una buena batalla." Comento Krilin.

"¿Qué?" replico Sarutobi. "¿No creen que es excesivo?"

"Tonterías, estos ancianos deben estirar sus músculos de vez en cuando." Dijo Krilin tranquilamente. "¿Vamos a fuera?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!" Gritaban los dos ancianos al mismo tiempo.

"Eso es insultante." Fueron las sorprendentes primeras palabras de Orochimaru desde que el grupo llego. Ahora los ancianos se jugaban contra quien lucharían los tres estudiantes del Hokage. Y lo peor es que se trataba de un juego muy infantil.

"Tal parece que es mi turno esta vez." Contesto Roshi en victoria con sus fieles tijeras ante el terrible papel de Krilin, mientras que el ex monje gruñía con desaprobación. "¡Bien jóvenes! ¡Yo seré su oponente! No se contengan ni me subestimen, de lo contrario esto será muy aburrido." Mientras explicaba Krilin se situaba junto a Hokage, Gamera y Puar.

"¡Ya verán! ¡Lo acabare de un solo ataque!" Jiraiya se mordió su dedo y luego comenzó a mover sus manos creando varios sellos. "**¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Al impactar su palma en el suelo bajo él se creó una gigantesca masa de humo. De inmediato se notó que Jiraiya estaba sobre un sapo de tamaño mediano. "¡Es hora Gamabunta de demostrar de que estamos hechos!" **[[N/a: El tamaño de Gamabunta es de Gamakishi en el Shippuden, recuerden que es más joven.]]**

"¿Me vas a usar contra un anciano? ¡Esto es un insulto!" grito en vergüenza el sapo parlante.

"Este no es el momento, él pidió esto. Ahora ataca." Otra vez Jiraiya creo sellos de mano. "**¡Korabore Ninpo! ¡Katon: Gamayu Endan!**" Mientras que Jiraiya lanzaba el Jutsu del elemento de fuego, Gamabunta lanzaba una gigantesca bala de aceite, combinándolos en una verdadera avalancha de fuego. Roshi miro inicialmente sorprendido, pero no se movió y espero el ataque. "Eso te enseñara a subestimarme." Grito al ver como el ataque había cubierto al Roshi por completo.

Cuando el fuego se marchó, Roshi seguía allí inmóvil. Solo mostraba su sonrisa y sus dedos en la señal de la paz, lentamente se desvaneció en el aire entonces lo recordó. "¡Eres tú! ¡El anciano de las aguas termales!" grito furioso. "¿Dónde estás?"

"No deberías darle la espalda a tu oponente." Comento divertido el anciano a espaldas de Jiraiya, y no solo eso. Muy a la sorpresa de todos estaba sobre el sapo al igual que él. Jiraiya salto hacia atrás bajando del sapo, mientras que este tomaba su Espada corta para voltearse y atacar al anciano. Roshi aterrizo para ver el filo acercarse hacia él. Con tan solo sus dedos la paro en seco, y moviéndolos quebró la espada. "Vaya, un Sapo Ninja. Me pregunto si habrá Tortugas ninja."

Tomando la oportunidad al ver que estaba ocupado con Gamabunta, Jiraiya se precipitó contra el anciano. Sin siquiera verlo evado el puñetazo del Chunin, se volteo pasando por debajo del puñetazo y usando su pie izquierdo contra pie izquierdo saco a Jiraiya de balance. Usando el pie caído, el ermitaño tortuga lo tomo y con gran fuerza lo lanzo al cielo.

Aun con la espada quebrada Gamabunta intentó golpear una vez más a Roshi, pero la espada le atravesó al igual que como evadió el Jutsu de fuego. Rápidamente golpeo la empuñadura del sapo soltando al espada, luego tomo la pata izquierda del mismo. "¡IIha!" grito y usando sus fuerzas arrojo al sapo en la misma dirección que Jiraiya, solo que una velocidad mucho mayor, impactando ambos en el aire. "Y con eso tenemos uno menos." Dijo sin grandes problemas.

El sapo se disipo en el aire junto a las dos partes de la espada corta quebrada, esta parte aun en los dedos de Roshi. Jiraiya cayó inconsciente por el golpe.

Orochimaru no cayo presa del miedo ante paliza dada a su compañero de equipo. Sin decir nada y aprovechando la distracción momentánea, el Chunin de piel blanca lanzo varias serpientes en dirección Roshi, con una sonrisa y utilizando tan solo una mano tomo y lanzo a cada una de las serpientes. "¿Serpientes? Esto es nuevo." Roshi se lanzó en su dirección a una velocidad tremenda, pero justo antes de llegar a Orochimaru, este desapareció en su cara.

"¿Bushin?" se preguntó al igual que su compañero de equipo. Roshi estaba en su espalda e iba lanzar un golpe, pero tan solo atravesó un montón de barro.

"Bien, y creía que con toda mi edad ya había visto todo." No pudo seguir la charla porque fue alertado de otra presencia cercana. El anciano miro al cielo observando cómo se acercaba a gran velocidad, con un presunto salto, Tsunade. Ella mostraba su puño bien en alto, haciendo notar su intención de puñetazo. Sin olvidar su oponente anterior, Roshi observo en una dirección específica. Rápidamente con su mano paro el puñetazo. De inmediato paso algo que no espero.

La tierra bajo el anciano se agrito. La fuerza usada por la joven era tremenda, pero por algo fue alguna vez el hombre más fuerte del mundo. A la sorpresa de Hiruzen y la propia Tsunade aguanto con facilidad el golpe y aun sosteniéndola de su puño la arrojo en la dirección vista con anterioridad. Oculto con una clase de Jutsu se encontraba Orochimaru, pero este fue golpeado por el cuerpo de la ninja médica. Para terminar rápido Roshi concentro su fuerza en su puño derecho y con creando una onda a presión basada solo en fuerza, esto golpeo a Tsunade y Orochimaru simultáneamente. El trio de Chunin se encontró en la inconciencia.

"Bien, eso fue divertido." Comento Roshi. "No esperaba tantas cosas que utilizaban los ninja."

Hiruzen por un lado estaba sorprendido ante la paliza dada a sus estudiantes. Rara vez vio un combate de su maestro en contra los ninja. Y por otro no le sorprendía, sinceramente no tenía idea que tan fuerte eran sus maestros, pero daba por sentado que sus estudiantes jamás podrían tocarlo. El Hokage tan solo quiso saciar una leve curiosidad. "¿Qué fue lo que uso al final contra Tsunade y Orochimaru?"

"¿Ah? Tan solo un viejo truco de uno de mis estudiantes. Consiste en mover el puño con gran fuerza y velocidad, este efecto crea vacío que mueve el aire y crea un golpe a larga distancia." Explico recordando como aquello lo uso Goku contra su futura esposa y Piccolo en el torneo.

Jiraiya fue el primero en despertar notando que muy cerca de él estaban Tsunade y Orochimaru inconscientes. "¿De qué me perdí?" fue lo primero que logro decir.

"Fueron derrotados." La respuesta sincera de Hiruzen le despertó por completo. "Deben aprender a no subestimar a sus oponentes."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ya todos estaban despiertos y esperando la revisión de Krilin. El primer objetivo fue Tsunade. Iba a dejar esta vez hacerlo a Roshi, pero debido a ciertos 'dones' de la joven decidió no darle la oportunidad de ser pervertido. La tentación sería muy grande.

"Veamos." Reviso sus ojos y luego puso su palma en su cabeza. "Mmm… Ninja médico. Tu camino más que la batalla misma esta después de ella. No podrás llegar a tu verdadero potencial a través de este estilo. Pero mantén tu corazón firme, es más fácil eliminar una vida que salvarla."

Paso a la siguiente persona: Orochimaru. Tan solo una breve mirada y fue suficiente, le dio escalofríos mirarlos más tiempo. El examen mental no fue mucho mejor. Tenía una verdadera hambre de poder y estaba casi seguro de que Sarutobi estaba enterado de ello "Tienes una gran habilidad, un prodigio en tu campo, el cual es el Ninjutsu, como ustedes le llaman. No servirías en el estilo Kame Sennin." Asintiendo levemente Orochimaru se alejó de Krilin.

Era tiempo del último miembro del equipo Chunin. "Jiraiya." Sus ojos llamaron su atención inmediatamente. Poseía un fuego fuerte como el de Sarutobi y una tremenda determinación. Al parecer la chispa estaba allí. Sacando el mismo entusiasmo que tenía con Hiruzen a su edad reviso su mente. Normalmente sería un repaso general sobre la vida del muchacho, notando valores y virtudes, actitudes, las cuales por cierto eran perturbadoramente similares a las de Roshi. Solo que en esta ocasión hubo algo que le llamo la atención: La profecía del Sapo Sabio.

"_¿Niño de la profecía?_" Sin duda era alarmante, más aun con la advertencia de caos. Este muchacho seria el que entrenaría al posible salvador del mundo.

"¿Por qué tarda tanto anciano?" pregunto desesperado ante la tardanza. Incluso Hiruzen no recordaba que tardara tanto.

"Lo siento, me deje llevar." Comento regresando al tema. "Determinación, fuerza y tu corazón está en el lugar correcto. Tu talento, si… eres capaz. ¿Te interesaría ser estudiante del estilo Kame Sennin?" pregunto.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡No puedo esperar a que me enseñe eso último que hizo el otro anciano!" De inmediato Krilin sintió algo terrible, como si todas las mujeres del mundo gritaran y luego silencio. Incluso Tsunade tuvo un leve escalofrío. Luego noto un extraño ambiente de conexión indirecta entre Roshi y Jiraiya.

"_Por alguna razón, siento que cavo mi propia tumba._" Se dijo en su mente el anciano.

Sus presentimientos estaban en lo correcto. Dentro de los años a seguir pocas mujeres irían a las aguas termales, incluso a pedidos de las propias ciudadanas de la aldea las termas de Konoha estarían cerradas por al menos diez años futuros.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**Espero que les gustara. Respecto a las perversiones, jejeje... deben esperar capitulos por venir, por ahora recien se conocen y para planear entre ellos todavia falta. Solo una cosa, el entrenamiento no incluye nada de Ki, solo lo basico incrementando las aptitudes fisicas. El entrenamiento Kame Sennin incrementa tanto la fuerza fisica como la mental, reflejos, resitencia, y velocidad, creando un gran equilibrio entre todas. El primero que aprenda sobre el Ki sera Naruto, ya se explicara porque.**

**Ahora, el siguiente estudiante... todos lo conocen, lo aman y lo veneran. Mientras que Jiraiya es el concentido de Roshi, el siguiente sera de Krilin y luego de aquel llegara un ultimo estudiante antes de naruto. luego seria el ataque del zorro y bam! comenzamos con los capitulos. **

**Muchas gracias por todos los Reviews, estare esperando muchos mas. No quiero que baje mi ritmo.**

**¡Arte Ninja! ¡Estilo de Autor! ¡Chaos Control!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V**


	5. Prologo V

**Legado**

**Prologo V: ¡Kiiroi Senko al estilo Tortuga!**

Otra guerra vino y si fue. Como en toda guerra se formaron nuevas leyendas, de las cuales salieron tres de ellas para Konoha: Los legendarios Sannin. Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru ganaron ese título dado por el propio Salamandra Hanzo. Y como siempre otra era de paz vino después de la guerra, pero con varias consecuencias. Tsunade abandono el pueblo posterior a la muerte de su hermano y novio, no quiso seguir sufriendo ya que todo en el pueblo le recordaba a él, tan solo tomo a la sobrina de su novio Dan con ella: Shizune.

Los restantes Sannin permanecieron, aunque Jiraiya lo tomo bastante peor. Tiempo atrás, antes de la segunda guerra, el Gama Sennin habia confesado sus sentimientos por la Sannin médico, pero ella le habia rechazado. Con los años ya lo había asumido y progresado, pero jamás olvidado. Para distraerse tomo una decisión, un equipo Genin.

Pese a haber sido una gran idea, no fue como viento en popa. Dos de sus estudiantes murieron durante misiones, quedando el restante genio. El niño rubio prodigio con el sueño de ser Hokage: Minato Namikaze. Sobra decir que los años siguientes fueron interesantes. Jiraiya tomo especial cariño al joven tomándolo como aprendiz, rápidamente absorbió todo como esponja, transformándose en un experto en Fuuinjutsu como su Sensei.

Ahora el tiempo pasó y el joven prodigio fue ascendido a Chunin. Jiraiya siguiendo la tradición de Hiruzen y Tobirama, llevo a su aprendiz con su Sensei de Taijutsu. El ermitaño sapo estaba seguro de que su aprendiz pasaría la prueba, a pesar de que ahora las posibilidades no eran tantas como antes, ya que no poseía compañeros de equipo.

Al llegar a la cima de la montaña se toparon con las casas habituales. Al llegar Jiraiya se sorprendió de encontrar no solo a Roshi y Krilin, sino que también a Hiruzen, el trio charlaba alegremente, mientras que Roshi y Hiruzen fumaban de pipas respectivas. "Así que esto hace el Hokage cuando se escapa." Dijo astutamente hombre de pelo blanco.

"Estoy en mi descanso Jiraiya…" La defensa de Sarutobi fue interrumpida por el tercer anciano presente con larga barba.

"A noche te perdiste una gran sesión, Jiraiya." Comento Roshi.

Al parecer esto llamo bastante la atención del Sabio. "¿A si?" pregunto con gran insinuación.

"L-E-S-B-I-A-N-A-S" Deletreo lentamente con una sonrisa pervertida.

"¡Ohh!" grito en alerta. "¿Las de los martes? ¡Pero ayer era jueves!"

"Al parecer una de ellas fue ascendida en su trabajo." Comento en respuesta, mientras Jiraiya echaba vapor. El propio Krilin y Sarutobi estaban parcialmente interesados en la charla, aunque mas que nada les llamaba la atención la frecuencia y exactitud que el par de hombres frecuentaban aquellos lugares. "Pero lo importante es que al parecer invitaron a una amiga."

"¡A-a-a-amiga! E-eran…" El vapor saliente de las narices del pervertido se transformó en vapor rojo, alertando a los presentes. ¿Evaporaba la sangre?

"Si… _Menage_." Concluyo el viejo en un acento extraño.

"¡Sabia que no debí tomar esa misión!" gruño el pervertido ante tal perdida de observación. De inmediato recordó a cierto estudiante que aun deseaba ser presentado ante los desconocidos y que también deseaba sordera. "Lamentablemente Sensei esta no es una visita social. Krilin-sensei, Roshi-sensei; él es Minato Namikaze, mi discípulo." Presento cortésmente.

"Ah, Minato, ¿Cómo va todo?" preguntó el Hokage. "¿Disfrutando tu nuevo chaleco Chunin?"

"Si, gracias otra vez por eso Lord Hokage." Reverencio el joven rubio cortésmente. "Jiraiya-sensei, ¿Por qué me trajo a este lugar?"

"Bien. Es una tradición que se ha impuesto desde hace mucho. Tobirama Senju trajo a Sarutobi-Sensei cuando este ascendió a Chunin, él me trajo cuando yo ascendí a Chunin, ahora es tu turno para ser evaluado por Roshi-sensei y Krilin-sensei. Puede que seas elegido bajo su tutela en su olvidado estilo de Taijutsu."

"¿Taijutsu?" pregunto intrigado. Dejando el misterio momentáneamente de lado, saludo a los no saludados. "Mucho gusto." El joven hizo una reverencia al par de ancianos.

"¡Ey!" respondió de vuelta Roshi, pero Krilin se mantuvo en silencio mostrando verdadera atención al muchacho recién presentado. Ante la falta de respuesta de su ex estudiante, Roshi continuó. "Bien, al parecer mi antiguo estudiante está un poco aturdido, por lo que yo hare la prueba."

"No, espere. Yo lo haré. Solo que recordé algo en último minuto." El anciano que se estaba cercano al marco de la ventana, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la casa. Rápidamente se puso frente al muchacho rubio. "¿Minato verdad?" pregunto asegurándose.

"Así es. Minato Namikaze." Aseguro el joven.

"Bien entonces, Minato. Solo quédate quieto." Krilin se quedó observando directamente a los ojos del muchacho rubio, mientras que Hiruzen y Jiraiya pasaban por un breve momento de nostalgia, ya que ellos habían estado en la misma situación que el joven muchos años antes. Por su parte Krilin no podía poner su dedo en ello, habia algo que le resultaba familiar en el muchacho, fuera de que los ojos expresaban gran bondad, fuerza y espíritu.

Pasando la primera parte Krilin puso su mano en la cabeza del joven. El ermitaño estuvo a punto de quitar su mano, el tan solo ponerla fue como una corriente eléctrica. Como si algo del pasado intentara decirle algo. Se concentró en el joven. Con el toque el aire de familiaridad se incrementaba. La tranquilidad del muchacho le daba toque de nostalgia. Habia algo que quería decirle y no sabía que. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando por alto?

Entonces llego.

"No, no puede ser." Dijo en voz baja dando un paso hacia atrás, dejando ir al joven.

"¿Sensei?" dijeron Jiraiya y Hiruzen simultáneamente.

"Ma-ma… ¡Maron!" Murmuro en un suave impacto. Roshi se habia quedado silencioso. "Dime muchacho, ¿Es verdad?" pregunto esta vez en un tono serio.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto un tanto preocupado, Minato.

"Lo-lo que vi. La piedra de tu familia."

El Chunin Namikaze lo vio inicialmente con expresión de choque. El prodigio estaba seguro de que no habia dicho nada al respecto, ni siquiera a Jiraiya-sensei. Era un secreto y legado de su familia, lo único que le dejaron sus padres al quedar huérfano. No podía ser que este anciano lo supiera. "¿De qué está hablando?" pregunto un tanto nervioso.

Apresurado el anciano prácticamente voló dentro de la casa, moviendo todas las cosas de un lado otro y en cuestión de segundos dio un salto por la ventana, por sobre de Roshi y Hiruzen, aterrizando frente al sorprendido Minato. En sus manos ancianas estaba un cuadro, en él se podía ver una gigantesca cena de lo cual se podría decir que era la misma casa en la que se encontraban ahora. En ella se mostraban cuatro personas: un joven calvo quien cenaba a gusto acompañado de una mujer de cabello azul bastante hermosa y sorprendentemente el mismo anciano que estaba observándolo desde la ventana, incluso usaba las mismas gafas de sol. También si se observaba con atención se podía ver una melena de cabello negro asomándose por la ventana.

"¿Qué me quiere mostrar?" pregunto, el anciano sin decir nada señalo a una esquina de la mesa en el que el joven calvo cenaba. Una especie de…

Entonces fue mudo, tan solo podía observar al anciano. "¿Co-cómo?" fue el único sonido que saldría de sus labios. Se quedaron en silencio. Se podría decir que el suspenso mataba a Jiraiya y a Hiruzen, en especial al primero, esto estaba como para un libro. Aunque su libro ya estaba terminado desde hace mucho.

Con lentitud Minato dio un paso hacia atrás, usando su mano derecha busco en el interior de lo que sería su chaleco de Chunin. De inmediato saco una especie de collar, con una pequeña roca con un sello diminuto dibujado. Aplicando Chakra en el sello expulso un objeto mucho mayor: una piedra con el kanji y símbolo de la escuela de la tortuga. Roshi abrió los ojos mientras que Jiraiya y Hiruzen, quien salto por la venta, observaron la foto y luego la piedra.

"Se la di a mi hija luego de la muerte de mi esposa, justo antes de reiniciar mi entrenamiento. No era un hombre rico, y ni siquiera pude darle a Maron un regalo de bodas. Lo único que tenia de valor eran los recuerdos de mi entrenamiento. Aquella piedra es el símbolo de mi primer día de entrenamiento con el Maestro Roshi y mi primer rival, quien se transformaría en mi mejor amigo: Son Goku." Explico Krilin mientras observaba la piedra en manos de Namikaze.

"Yo se la regale a Krilin después que Goku se fuera. Normalmente siempre guardo esas piedras como recuerdo; aun tengo la de Son Gohan y Ox Satán, así como la de ustedes." Confeso a Hiruzen y Jiraiya. El par sufrió un leve espasmo involuntario. No era bonito recordar aquel entrenamiento. En especial cuando habia que buscar aquella piedra en el Bosque de la Muerte.

"Esta piedra es lo único que me dejaron mis padres. Decían que aquella piedra poseía un gran poder, mantenía la fuerza de mis antepasados. Es lo que simbolizaba el Kanji de la tortuga. A pesar de los años las tortugas por más lentas que fueran, prevalecen fuertes, viviendo hasta miles de años." Un silencio leve se formó. "¿Eso significa que eres mi ancestro?" La idea simplemente sonaba una locura. "¡Deberías tener cientos de años!" grito. Por su parte Jiraiya y Hiruzen se mantenían en silencio, ellos ya sabían de la longevidad de los maestros.

"hehehe… y eso que Roshi me lleva ventaja por más de cuatrocientos años." Confeso Krilin. "Se podría decir que es consecuencia de nuestro entrenamiento."

"Vaya, esto es una sorpresa." Confeso Hiruzen. "A todo esto, con toda la conmoción. No nos has dicho el resultado de la prueba de Minato, Krilin-sensei."

"Es verdad. Tu voluntad de fuego quema con fuerza, futuro Hokage. Por supuesto que pasas la prueba." Confeso el anciano. "Bienvenido a la escuela de la tortuga."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**Lamento lo corto del capitulo, pero debe ser asi, no quiero agregar cosas de mas. ¿Les gusto el detalle de la roca? Una parte de mi queria que fuera la estrella de cuatro estellas, no puede porque se fueron con Goku. La piedra era la segunda opcion. Aquella fue el primer entrenamiento que tuvo Krilin junto a Goku, obviamente Goku termino sin cena. Respecto a la habilidad de Krilin sobre leer el pensamiento es la misma que usa Goku en Krilin al llegar a Namekusei y enterarse de la situacion, de esa manera se da una idea general.**

**Ahora viene el ultimo estudiante. ¿Quien sera? Pues el siguiente estudiante estara perdido en el camino de la vida... ¿o sera que ayudo a una anciana a cruzar la calle? ¿O se le atravezo un gato negro? No lo recuerdo... XD Ah, bueno, en el subsiguiente viene el final del prologo. Espero que valga la pena.**

_**¡Arte Ninja! ¡Estilo de Autor!: ¡Chaos Control!**_

**¡Dejen Reviews!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V<strong>


End file.
